Sorpresas en San Valentín
by Natalie Nightray
Summary: Un baile se celebra en la Mansion Vongola, amor por todos lados y nuestro castaño tiene un bonito regalo para su querida nube, Se lo dará antes que Hibari quiera también darle su "regalo"? Contiene Lemon, el primero que hago espero les guste


Hola mis niñas! Les traigo un bonito one-shot por San Valentín, espero de corazón que les guste, es mi primer lemon así que no se si esta bueno o decente, si mas que decir espero lo disfruten

Enjoy!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sorpresas en San Valentín

Era de mañana en Italia, en la mansión principal de Vongola estaban despertando ya sus habitantes, pero no los exentaba de…

-Donde dejo esto?!-

-Tienes los adornos que pedí?!-

-Las flores ya están listas?!-

-Los invitados ya están notificados?!-

-Los chefs tienen lo necesario?!-

Esos y mas gritos de diferentes personas hablando al mismo tiempo era lo que resonaba por todo el lugar, y no era para menos, a pesar de ser mafiosos estaban todos emocionados a mil para hoy, Que día era? San Valentín, el día donde los dulces, el chocolate, peluches y demás veías al por montón, en este caso, una fiesta se planeaba celebrar esa noche

-Hay mucho ruido esta mañana- Un castaño de ojos miel entraba al comedor dispuesto a tomar su desayuno junto a sus amigos y guardianes

-Se preparan para una fiesta, quieren que todo sea perfecto Dame-Tsuna- Dentro ya se encontraba el hitman tomando tranquila y despreocupadamente su expesso con un Lambo acomodado en su regazo recargado en su pecho –No piensas escaparte para no asistir, verdad?-

-N-No, para nada- El joven a pesar de los años sabía que no debía ir sobre las tradiciones del ex arcobaleno si no quería tener una bala en alguna parte del cuerpo –No deberías dejar que Lambo se siente en una silla? Estarían mejor-

-Los sirvientes debían arreglar unas cosas así que lo saque de la habitación, esta tan cansado que no puede mantenerse en pie- La respiración calmada del menor era un signo de que en verdad estaba cansado

-Kufufufu, Que le abras hecho para que este tan agotado Arcobaleno?- Mukuro ingresaba al comedor con Chrome tras el sujetada de su mano para, al igual que ellos, tomar asiento con la chica en las piernas del ilusionista

-Parece que lo mismo que tu a Chrome, piña- Se mofaba mirando la cara totalmente roja de la menor ante sus palabras mientras el Bovino aun descansando reía levemente

-Oya, Oya, Chrome y yo tuvimos una misión anoche- Mukuro intentaba excusarse mientras escondía a una sonrojada y nerviosa ilusionista de la penetrante mirada del otro

-Herbívoros- Ahora Hibari entraba al lugar "saludando" a los presentes, al pasar por el lado de Tsuna deposito un pequeño beso en su mejilla para después sentarse en su lugar correspondiente

Poco después llegaron los demás guardianes, una vez todos reunidos se pusieron a desayunar con normalidad…claro, si normal era tener escandalo, unos "Extremo!" de vez en cuando, otras riñas y amenazas de muerte entre la nube y la niebla, si, hoy parecía ser un día normal a pesar de ser San Valentín

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Aquí están sus trajes para esta noche- Unas de las mucamas de la mansión cargaban varios trajes entre sus manos

-Nos van a obligar a usar eso?!- La voz de Gokudera fue la primera en quejarse –Por que debemos hacerlo!-

-Es una tradición ir al entorno a las fiestas Gokudera- Reborn le contesto en un claro tono de "Hazlo y no te quejes"

-Pero Reborn-san…-

-Ma, ma, Gokudera, No creo que sea tan malo- Alentaba Yamamoto tomándolo de la mano desprendiendo llamas de la lluvia ligeramente para calmarlo

-En ese caso les llevaremos a sus habitaciones para cambiarse- Las mucamas les separaron en dos grupos con sus trajes en mano

Minutos después…

-Decía yo que no estaban tan mal- Yamamoto sonreía como siempre admirando su traje, era un smoking blanco con la corbata del mismo color con la camisa a juego con la rosa en la solapa del traje, ambos rojos

-Te vez bien Yamamoto- Reborn usaba su traje negro de siempre, solo la camisa roja junto a la rosa en la solapa, el listón de la fedora había sido cambiado a rojo e incluso Leon lucía una botina corbata de moño roja

-También tu niño-

-Kufufufu, aun así están lejos de verse como yo- Mukuro entraba en pose de "diva" presumiendo su traje aunque era básicamente igual al del guardián de la lluvia, solo que en lugar de una rosa roja usaba una color índigo

-Ja! Ya quisieras Mukuro, sigue soñando que no cuesta nada- El comentario del Arcobaleno le hizo tener un tic en el ojo

-Esto será algo Extremo!- Ahora Ryohei se metía mientras la lluvia le detenía

-Sempai arregla tu traje o Hana va a matarte- Bromeo el beisbolista intentando arreglar su traje sin mucho éxito

-Herbívoros, dejen de hacer alboroto o serán mordidos hasta la muerte- Giraron su mirada hacia Hibari ligeramente sorprendidos, la nube estaba increíble, usaba una yukata roja con detalles en negro y blanco, en su cabeza Hibird lucia una corbatita negra

-Wow Hibari, te vez sorprendente- A pesar de resaltar por vestir al estilo japonés sin duda le quedaba de lo mejor

-Donde están los demás herbívoros?- Pregunto al no ver al resto de los guardianes

Como si los hubiera invocado a la habitación entraron los faltantes, Gokudera usaba traje rojo con camisa y distintivo blanco, Lambo usaba uno blanco con rojo, las chicas usaban vestidos rojos con accesorios plateados y dorados, pero del castaño no había señales

-Donde esta Dame-Tsuna?- Preguntaba un tanto cabreado Reborn

-Boss estaba aquí hace un segundo- Informaba Chrome mientras Mukuro se acercaba a su lado

Dicho esto el hitman salió del lugar, poco después reclamos, gritos y demás ruidos se escuchaban fuera de la habitación

-Entra de una vez Dame-Tsuna!- Con un disparo el castaño hizo aparición en el lugar dejando a varios sin aliento principalmente al ex prefecto, al igual que este, el jefe usaba ropa tradicional japonesa, era un kimono rojo, con estampado de flores y pétalos de cerezo en blanco, con un adorno de flores en su cabello, sin duda una maravilla

-No pienso salir usando esto!- Se quejaba el pobre chico –Puedo usar un traje?-

-No-

-Reborn!-

-He dicho "No", si te lo dieron fue por algo-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Tsunayoshi, Podríamos buscarle un traje en lugar de hacerlo vestir esto- La nube se coloco al lado de su cielo frente al ex tutor de este ultimo

-Kyoya…-

-Tsunayoshi sigue siendo un tanto torpe con gente alrededor, haría un caos en la fiesta si pisa el kimono o las mangas se enredaran en alguno de los adornos del salón-

-No me ayudes tanto…- El pobre de Sawada ya hasta deprimido estaba

-Esta bien, vallan a buscar algo para cambiarse ambos y bajen al salón que los invitados no tardan en llegar- Amenazo el tutor mirando como ambos se alejaban de la habitación –Y el resto de ustedes al salón, tenemos que recibir a los invitados-

-Si!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El lugar estaba brillante con tantos adornos, los rojos brillaban a la luz de las lámparas del lugar dando un aire romántico, mientras los decorados en blanco le daban un aire de fantasía junto a los brillos del lugar, toda una maravilla si lo preguntaban

-_Futa, Basil y Bianchi se lucieron con la decoración- _Pensaba el jefe tomado del brazo de su pareja mientras bajaban las escaleras dirigiéndose al salón

-Te vez bien con ese traje- Le susurro el ex prefecto al chico, y no era para menos, Tsuna vestía un traje como el que Primo usaba hace años, solo que este era color blanco y la camisa que usaba era naranja

-También tu- Kyoya estaba enfundado en un traje color negro al igual que su corbata, contra todo ambiente la camisa era morada en lugar de rojo y el distintivo de la solapa era una rosa naranja

-Oya, oya, eso fue rápido, y yo que pensaba que tardarían mas- Las dos nieblas se acercaron a los chicos principalmente el ilusionista que quería molestar un poco a su rival al usar su tono insinuante

-Rokudo Mukuro- El susurro de Kyoya era amenazante, el pensaba ese día pasarlo con su herbívoro así que no quería arruinar el día con alguna pelea

-Boss, se ve bien- Chrome intento aligerar el ambiente entre ambos, no era para menos, algunas personas cercanas se alejaron al ver a ese par chocar miradas

-Gracias, también tu, Espera!- De uno de los bolsillos el castaño saco el adorno que el uso unos minutos atrás en el cabello poniéndolo en el suelto cabello de la joven –Tu no usabas ningún adorno o peinado así que pensé que te vendría bien-

-Gracias-

Después de aquella situación la fiesta siguió como se planeaba, Gokudera y Yamamoto comían en una de las mesas mientras charlaban a la vez tomaban sus manos disimuladamente bajo la mesa, en la terraza Soichi junto a Spanner miraban las estrellas comiendo algunos bocadillos y hablando de inventos, mientras en el jardín I-Pin enganchada al brazo de Fon daban un paseo alumbrados por las farolas, en el centro del lugar Mukuro y Chrome estaban en la fuente haciendo ilusiones con el agua, un espectáculo privado para ellos, cerca de la mesa de los bocadillos Skull comía lo que estaba a su alcance con Mammon de observadora, un poco alejados Varia armaba también su escandalo, Bel y Fran por su lado molestándose un poco mientras Lusuria calmaba a Levi de ir a la pista de baile a interrumpir a Xanxus y a Squalo de momento de pareja, Ryohei y Hana también estaban bailando pero un tanto mas tranquilos (cosa rara en el boxeador), Basil intentaba entre tartamudeos invitar a Futa quien sonreía inocentemente ayudando menos al pobre chico, Reborn arrastro a Lambo a la pista cuando la música cambio a una pieza de lo que parecía Tango al igual que Colonello a Lal en una "sana competencia de baile", Enma y Dino miraban la competencia entre los ex arcobalenos esperando el cambio de música para bailar también, Tsuna estaba feliz de ver a las personas que consideraba su familia tan animados y felices, sin saber que Primo desde el anillo sonreía por la prosperidad y futuro brillante que le esperaba a Vongola

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Estoy cansado!- Tsuna alcanzo a quitarse la capa del traje y los zapatos para acostarse tranquilamente en la cama –No puedo creer que me sacaras a bailar, no pensé que bailaras Kyoya-

-Que no lo muestre no significa que no sepa hacerlo Tsunayoshi- Le replico la nube mientras se quitaba el saco junto a la corbata sentándose en la cama junto a su adoración –Además no lo haces tan mal-

-Solo por que tu estabas guiándome- Hablo contra la almohada mientras sentía un peso sobre el –Kyoya?-

-No te he dado mi regalo- Hibari repartía besos por el cuello del Vongola a la vez que sus manos se colaban por la camisa del menor sacando algunos suspiros de este –Espero aun tengas fuerzas-

Sin dejarle decir algo le beso con pasión contenida, esta controlándose desde que le vio con ese hermoso kimono, el sonido de sus bocas era lo único que se escuchaba en aquella habitación, Tsuna tomaba a su pareja por el cuello mientras Hibari le quitaba la molesta camisa junto a la corbata, el castaño al sentirse despojado de su camisa sus manos se movieron hacia el pecho de su prefecto quitando la camisa también, cuando termino con su labor se dio cuenta que ya no portaba sus pantalones al igual que el chico frente a el quien le sonrió de manera prepotente

-Sigues igual de lento- Regaño su guardián

-Y tu igual de desesperado- Rio con tranquilidad el pequeño

-Veraz que tan desesperado estoy-

Sin mas que decir volvió a atacar con sus besos húmedos al que era su jefe, sus besos bajaron en dirección al cuello para pasar después al pecho donde torturaba al pequeño tomando sus pezones

-Ah! K-Kyoya!-

-Estas mas sensible que la ultima vez-

-C-Calla-te, Es..ah…vergon-zoso-

-Tan lindo…-

Del pecho paso al abdomen marcando un camino de saliva hacia su miembro, el pequeño tomaba bocanadas de aire intentando controlar los temblores y escalofríos que esa acción le provocaba, el azabache lamia, mordía y jugaba con aquel órgano, le encantaba que una sola caricia fuera suficiente para sacar esas reacciones en la razón de su felicidad, con un poco de la esencia que salía del castaño daba círculos por su entrada buscando la manera de entrar, un dedo y luego otro ya estaban dentro mientras subía y bajaba por el miembro ajeno

-N-No! K-K-Kyo-ya d-detente! Y-Yo voy…AH!- La frase no pudo ser terminada, inevitablemente se había venido en la boca de su nube, al normalizar la respiración noto tres intrusos en su interior –E-Espera! Kyoya por favor!-

-No lo hare, es tu culpa por provocarme con ese kimono- Reía mientras miraba el rostro del chico, una imagen provocadora para el, saliva escurriendo por las comisuras de sus labios, jadeos incesantes de su boca y los ojos ligeramente nublados por el placer –_Hermoso-_

-Y-Yo no…ah…l-lo hice…a propos-proposito…AH!-

-Con o sin intención, atente a las consecuencias-

Los dedos fueron retirados y Hibari estaba dispuesto a entrar de una estocada, el y su herbívoro habían acordado hacerlo así, el dolor en Tsuna se reducía y el no debía controlarse mucho de arremeter contra el menor, estaba listo cuando sintió las manos ajenas sobre sus hombros, obligándolo a verlo a la cara

-Detente, por favor, solo escúchame un segundo…- Los ojos del chico estaban al borde de las lagrimas, el azabache se preocupo en demasía, No lo había lastimado, verdad? Al ver que su consorte no se movía el castaño se incorporo en la cama para tomar del cajón de la cómoda un sobre blanco que le extendió –Ábrelo…-

Haciendo lo que se le pedía abrió el sobre encontrando unos papeles dentro, los abrió también leyendo lo que estaba impreso, sus ojos mostraron sorpresa, la garganta se le seco y sus ojos volvieron a mirar a Tsuna quien esquivaba la mirada

-Cuando pensabas decirme?- Ante el tono de molestia del mayor el oji miel se encogió en su lugar un poco atemorizado –Tsunayoshi…-

-Pensaba decírtelo cuando me entere, pero, quería sorprenderte, cuando los días pasaron me entraba el pánico al pensar en que podrías enojarte conmigo- Unas cuantas lagrimas salían de los ojos del pobre Vongola, unos brazos fuertes lo envolvieron dándole el consuelo que buscaba

-No, no te atrevas a pensarlo siquiera, si lo haces te morderé hasta la muerte- La alondra al ver que su amado diría algo como "Si no quieres…", el no iba a escuchar esas palabras, nunca –Te amo, Los amo, los quiero conmigo, a ambos-

El castaño no podía en su felicidad, por la emoción del momento las caricias se retomaron, el fuego volvió a encenderse, estaban decididos a terminar lo que habían dejado a medias

-Iré despacio-

-Gracias, se lo mucho que te cuesta controlarte-

-Eres demasiado irresistible Tsunayoshi-

Con cuidado de no lastimarlo Hibari entro lentamente en su querido amor, las envestidas eran lentas, pero no quería decir que menos pasionales o menos precisas

-K-KYOYA!-

-Lo encontré…-

Una vez dicho esto, sintió como Hibari se movía con una fuerza y velocidad vertiginosa, el pobre conejo no podía mas, era demasiado para su pobre cuerpo, un par de envestidas mas y se vino entre ambos vientres a la vez que su amante lo hacia en su interior, ambos con la respiración agitada cayeron a la cama, el castaño se refugiaba en los brazos de su amada nube mientras el azabache los cubría con las mantas

-Cuanto tienes?- Pregunto el mayor una vez su respiración se normalizo

-Dos meces, Gokudera-kun debe estar por el mismo tiempo- Respondió el chico ante la mirada confundida de su acompañante –Verde hizo unos análisis hace un tiempo y descubrió que podíamos quedar en estado, fue el quien nos dio las "fechas" de mayor "efectividad"-

-Gokudera Hayato esta embarazado también? Que hay del chico vaca?- La curiosidad pudo mas que el "Mas herbívoros que soportar…"

-Lambo es aun un joven en desarrollo así que no hay posibilidades para el por ahora, en unos años podría ser posible- Tsuna miro los ojos de Hibari, tenían un brillo especial, sonrió con alegría –Que quisieras que fuera?-

-Mientras nazca sano no me molesta si es niño o niña- Los cabellos castaños del Vongola fueron acariciados con cariño –Además, no importa el sexo, será todo un carnívoro-

-_Era de suponerse- _La risa del chico resonó por la habitación, esa actitud de su esposo nunca cambiaría

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tiempo después de aquel día la vida en la mansión fue un tanto movida, además de Gokudera y Tsunayoshi, unos meces después Chrome se sumo a la lista de embarazados, quien fue la primera en dar a luz (prematuramente) recibiendo a los futuros guardianes de la niebla, Alessandre y Tamara Rokudo, quienes se llevaban bien con el guardián del sol nacido casi un año antes; Jackson Sasagawa, a casi mitad de año fue el turno de Tsunayoshi, encontrándose ya todos en la sala de espera, esperando un par de horas se les fue por fin anunciado que Vongola tenía un heredero, una vez con el decimo jefe ya instalado en la habitación se decidieron a visitarlos

-Es ese el bebe?- Pregunto una tímida Chrome con su hija en brazos acercándose al bulto que sostenía el castaño en brazos

-Si, es ella- Así como lo oyen, el onceavo jefe de Vongola sería una mujer, sus cabellos eran castaños como los de su _mamma_ con las puntas de este eran de un color morado, como si fueran pintadas

-Es hermosa décimo- Gokudera estaba bastante sensible, tanto el como Yamamoto querían a sus bebes con ellos

-Kufufu, es una suerte que no se parezca a tori-kun- El ilusionista se burlo mientras se acercaba a ver a la bebe con su primogénito en brazos

El pequeño Alessandre, con solo unos meces de nacido estiro sus manitas hacia su futura jefa como queriendo acercarse, cuando estaba por tocarla la pequeña dio un manotazo a su mano, se sorprendieron aun mas cuando la recién nacida abrió sus ojos mostrando su color; eran de un color metálico, idénticos a los de Hibari, incluso la mirada reprobatoria que le dirigía al Rokudo mostraba tener todo un instinto de carnívora

-Wao, parece que también tiene algo en contra de las piñas- Varios rieron ante el comentario aumentando la ira de la niebla

-Sin duda será tanto una belleza como un peligro si se le subestima- Fue el comentario del Bovino mientras jugaba con sus manitas

-Querrás decir una rosa repleta de espinas- Ante el comentario de Reborn el cielo se puso a pensar

-_Belleza…Peligro…Subestimar…Rosa…-_ El oji miel meditaba cada palabra dicha por su ex tutor –Que tal…Rosett?-

-Rossett? No es un mal nombre- Hibari miro a su segunda razón de vida mientras le acariciaba los cabellos y besaba su frente –Sawada Hibari Rosett se escucha perfecto-

-_Benvenuti mio Cielo-_ Susurro Tsunayoshi al oído de su bebe abrazándola con infinito amor

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y bien? Que les pareció? Bueno? Mas o menos? Tranquilas que este no es único que tengo pensado para hoy! En unos momentos mas publicare el segundo, esta mas largo y en lo personal es mi orgullo de San Valentín

Review!


End file.
